isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Touya Mochizuki/Relationships
Brunhild Dukedom The Wives Elze Silhoueska When Touya first met her, he thought that Elze was a cute and lively girl, who has amazing fighting skill . Furthermore, Touya was terrified of Elze's brute strength as she alone can subdue their enemies easily . As the story progress, his opinion on her was changed into that of a daredevil girl who acts before she thinks , although his opinion about her being cute never changes . On the same time, he unconsciously favors Elze in many situations which were enough to make her fall in love with him. Until one day, Touya had to duel with Elze for some reason, which was later revealed to be Elze's love confession . To make things official, Touya then gave Elze a magic-enchanted diamond ring as an engagement ring and a mithril chain so she could wear it as a necklace . Touya later also met Elze's guardians, her uncle and aunt, in their hometown as one of his way to show his seriousness in their relationship . Eventually, Touya married Elze as he promised her . Touya is a good friend of Elze. He worries about her when something dangerous happens around her. This can be seen when Touya saved her when she was being wounded by the cricket phrase . Touya also mentioned that she is his precious companion and he would blame himself if he let her in danger. . Their interactions are usually direct or playfully harsh, although mostly on Elze's side. These kinds of interaction can be seen in Elze's body gesture when knowing Touya's inability to read and write the language , when Touya commented on Elze lack of magic affinity , and when Elze scolded Touya for being the last person to arrive at their meeting point . In battle, Touya seems to trust Elze's fighting ability and never question her about it. This interaction can be seen when he suddenly decided to help Yae deal with a mob without worrying their strength disadvantages , or completely trust her to subjugate a group of horned wolves while he subduing the other being . Linze Silhoueska Touya's first opinion about Linze is that she is a cute, neat, and composed girl . He also became convinced that she is the brain of the twin sisters after their first hangout . He even unintentionally praised her as being cute . As the story progress, Touya's unconscious affection for Linze had made her fall in love with him. One day, upon receiving a sudden kiss from Francesca, Linze, who also present at that time and suddenly gave him a kiss as well . At their first interaction, Touya felt that Linze was a shy person as he felt distant from her . As they journeyed together, Touya's friendship with Linze also grew. He visibly cares about her when something dangerous happens around her. Touya even said that she is his precious companion and he would blame himself if he let her in danger. . In battle, Touya seems to trust Linze's fighting ability and skill without second questioning her. This can be seen when he suddenly decided to help Yae deal with a mob without worrying their strength disadvantages , or completely trust her to take care of a group of horned wolves while he subjugated the other being . Yae Kokonoe While at Amanesque Town, Touya met Yae who was surrounded by 10 thugs and being harassed by them. Touya decided to help her out from that situation and got acquainted with her . Because Touya and his group were going to the same place with Yae, she also joined his journey to Alephis Capital City . Touya was amazed when he first met Yae, who dressed as a samurai girl, and also her Japanese-like martial art skill . However during their first dinner, Touya felt that she had no table manners (she talks while chewing her food), and was surprised to find that she is a big eater yet her social mannerisms are as polite as Japanese people . Touya thinks that actually, Yae is cute . His friendship with Yae is close, shown when he had empathy for her when she felt down after losing her match with Viscount Swordrick and felt happy after he successfully cheered her up again . Touya also said that he would save her if she ever be in danger . Touya seems to know Yae's personality, as he appeared to be surprised when he found Yae acting out from ordinary . Sushie Ernea Ortlinde During his journey to Alephis Capital City, Touya helped Sue's carriage from the Lizardman ambush and as Leim's request, he also escorted her until they arrived at the capital city . Although Sue is a member of nobility, Touya can have casual conversations with her. This happened because Touya had saved her life before . Their friendship bond was formed during their journey to Alephis Capital City, where Touya acted as Sue's personal bodyguard and had to stay inside her carriage while reciting fiction stories to entertain her . Initially, Touya sees Sue as somewhat of a younger sister, but upon being engaged to her, Touya begins to worry about her impulsiveness. Yumina Ernea Belfast When the Duke took Touya to the royal castle, he met Yumina who kept staring at his face, since Touya had cured her father . Touya was then surprised by the sudden marriage proposal from Yumina after being constantly stared by her . Feeling alienated by the situation, Touya voiced his protest toward the king and the princess. However, his comment was easily countered by Yumina herself as he did not have any solid objection toward the proposal. Unlike his relationships with other wives, Touya's relationship with Yumina was started with an intention of marriage. Touya's first impression of her is that she is a cute girl . He even unintentionally praised her appearance after declaring the girls' cute figure . Touya also said that he would save her if she ever be in danger Leen He first meets Leen during his first visit to the Kingdom of Mismede where she tried to convince Touya to become her apprentice. She would later return to ask for his help in locating a ancient ruin that was located somewhere in Eashen to which he reluctantly agreed. Lucia Rea Regulus Touya first met her when a Civil war occurs on Regulus Empire, he rescued her along with her father and aided them on re-taking the empire from the traitor General. Hildegard Minas Lestia Touya first met Hilda during his search for one of the pieces of Babylon (Rampart and Tower). She and a group of Lestiam Knights were being attacked by a group of Lower Class Phrase (Beetle Type) when Touya lent a hand in defeating them. Sakura Touya found Sakura amnesiac and brought her to his home. After he helped to restore her memories and reunites her with her mother she falls in love with him and is accepted as his ninth fiancee by the others. Four Heavenly Beasts Kohaku Touya accidentally summoned Kohaku during the summoning magic learning session with Yumina . Although Kohaku belittled him when they first met, Touya kept his composure and remained calm. He also thought that Kohaku was a reasonable being despite her attitude . In order for Touya to form a pact with Kohaku, he had to overcome a challenge that Kohaku made up, telling him to send his magic power into her to test the quality and quantity, making her pass out from it in the end. He panicked and apologized to her then helped her regained consciousness. As the part of the contract, Touya gave the former White Monarch, her name, Kohaku. . Touya adores Kohaku's chibi form he along with his wives all believe it to be extremely cute., . As her master, Touya has a good relationship with Kohaku. He shows care for Kohaku's well being as can be seen when she was being cuddled up to exhaustion , or when Kohaku was walking by herself in her child form . He even granted Kohaku's wishes if she even demand it. For example, when Kohaku asked him to accompany her walking around Reflet Town . Kokuyou and Sango Kougyoku Luli Babylon Sisters Francesca Touya is constantly annoyed with the many perverted remarks that she says regardless of the situation. High Rosetta Due to how often Touya utilizes her Babylon Piece he interacts with her more frequently then the others. Bell Flora Fredmonica Preliora Pamela Noel Irisfam Lileleparshe Atlantica Divine Realm World God Touya met God after being accidentally killed by lightning . He does not have any grudge on God for the accident as he has a soft spot for old men and easily forgave God's mistake because of it. On several occasion, Touya felt sorry for him for having a heavy responsibility on maintaining the world, like when he realize the magic aptitude system of the world where God must assign the affinity one by one . His relation with God is almost familial. This is apparent when the sometimes calls Touya when something special happened, like when Touya first came into the world , or when Touya had his first engagement with Yumina . Although Touya never initiated to call or bother God back, he's usually concerned about him while thinking about something related to godhood . God of Love Before Touya ever met her, God of Love had been interested with Touya for some reason . However, when she descends from the divine realm, "Karen" constantly annoys Touya. Still, they have a close relationship, almost as if they are real siblings. God of Swords Touya is annoyed at Moroha's airheadedness and general lack of awareness of her own power. God of Agriculture God of Music God of the Hunt God of Alcohol God of Combat Kingdom of Belfast Alfred Ernes Ortlinde Touya met Duke Alfred for the first time when he first arrived at the capital city of Belfast . His first impression of the duke was that he was a kind-looking man. After saving both his daughter and wife, Touya started his friendship with the duke. This can be seen as the duke easily gave Touya his house medal dan a quite sum of money . Their friendship eventually becomes closer because of their frequent interaction such as when Touya showed the duke the shogi and he had to play with the duke for hours , or when Touya showed the duke the photo of underground ruin's relic . Touya also completely lent his hand when hearing that the duke's brother, King Tristwin was poisoned without second guessing the duke . He even secretly defended the duke when Count Balsa threaten the duke . Touya has been close enough with the duke, as he completely understand the personality of the duke. This can be seen when Touya suddenly realized that the king and the duke hasvethe same curiosity and Touya could read the duke's facial expression when he gave the king a set of glass figurine . Tristwin Ernes Belfast Touya saved King Tristwin from poisoning using after the duke request his assistance. Since then, Touya was able to gain the king trust and started his friendship with the king. Touya was able to gain enough trust from the king as the king completely agree to marry the princes, Yumina with him . Leim During his journey to Alephis Capital City, Touya helped Leim's master carriage from Lizardman ambush and also saved his life from dying because of arrow projectile inside his chest . As Touya had weak spot for old man, he easily felt sympathetic for Leim . They had limited interaction but it seems that their relationship is good as there is no problem between them. Ellen Ernea Ortlinde Touya met Duchess Ellen for the first time when he first arrived at the capital city of Belfast were, he recovered the duchess' sight using her father's null magic, . His first impression of the duchess was that she is a lovely woman who resemble her daughter, Sue. They had limited interaction but it seems that their relationship is good as there is no problem between them. Leon Blitz After curing the king, Touya was greeted by General Leon who praised him for his service to the kingdom . Since their first meeting, Touya readily gained the general's trust, this apparent when the general was joining Touya's little act for exposing the king real murderer . Charlotte After curing the king, Touya was praised for his skill by Charlotte . Later, Touya shows repeated annoyance at her due to her constant requests. Still, he respects her Count Balsa At his first visit to the castle, Touya met Count Balsa who were leaving the castle . Their relation was never fully developed but it was apparent that Touya dislike Count Balsa. There were few occasion where Touya visibly dislike the count, when Touya using on their first meeting , or when Touya showed little to no sympathy toward the count fate after being exposed as the regicide mastermind . Zanac Zenfield Zanac is the first person that Touya met in this world . His first impression of him was that he was a unique guy with a bad naming sense . Even though Touya had advantages on the situation, he did not tried to swindle Zanac by corrupting the traveling fees for maintaining his trustworthy . Micah Touya met Micah for the first time when she still working as receptionist at the main Silver Moon Inn . His first impression of her was that she was an attractive older girl. Barral Touya met Barral for the first time when he was going to buy his first weapon at Eight Bears Weapon Shop. . His first impression of him was that he was a huge guy with bad naming sense. Their friendship grows after Touya introduced him with shogi through Dolan . Dolan Touya met Dolan for the first time after he came back from Alephis Capital City for the first time at the main Silver Moon Inn . His first impression of him was that he was a tough huge guy. Their friendship grows through Touya's introduction to shogi and had to play continuously before Barral bailed him out . Kingdom of Mismede Arma Strand When Touya went shopping at Alephis Capital City, he stumbled upon Arma who was lost and was looking for her older sister, Olga who was waiting for her at Luca Magic Shop . They easily form friendship during their short meet up, where Arma could smile brightly with Touya as if her current problem had been suddenly disappeared. Olga Strand Touya met Olga when he helped Arma who was lost, to be reunited with her . His first impression of her was that she was a dignified woman, almost like a soldier. Touya then met her again when she was framed as the king's murder suspect . After the event, Touya properly got acquaintance with her. Reverse World Shirogane Red Cats A group a heroic thieves. Touya begins to help them by teaching them how to utilize magic at the request of their leader (who he had cured of an illness earlier). Luna Trieste Touya is extremely disturbed by Luna's fanatic behavior, but Luna seems to have some sort of twisted love for Touya (who she calls 'Tou'). This love intensifies as Touya injures her, causing her to act in a very sexual manner. References Navigation Category:Relationships